


Weskertine AU: Before the Mansion Incident

by Lostminftryingtogetdamnusername



Series: Weskertine AU [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pre Resident Evil 1, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wesker isn't evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostminftryingtogetdamnusername/pseuds/Lostminftryingtogetdamnusername
Summary: Several years before the mansion incident of 1998, Captain Albert Wesker and Jill Valentine were involved in a relationship breaking anti-fraternization rules within R.P.D. Their relationship becomes more complicated when the discovery of women brutally killed, and an unexpected pregnancy might expose their relationship and risk Jill's badge as well as Albert's. First time posting here.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Series: Weskertine AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Weskertine





	1. Unepected News and a gresome discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I recall that in Resident Evil 2, that Irons was possibly a serial killer since he was violent towards women, I find it believable that he'd start killing even before then. I know I might be messing up the timeline and Wesker is a good guy, but this is an AU after all. I also think that Wesker could've been a great protagonist if he'd been one.

Weskertine AU: Before the Mansion Incident

Chapter One: Unexpected News and a grusome discovery

*Raccoon City Police Department, 8:30 A.M*  
Albert Wesker walked into the S.T.A.R.S. Office as he usually did. Most of the S.T.A.R.S. Office was quiet as everyone was doing paperwork. Albert cursed mentally, paperwork of any kind was the worst part of his job. No use bitching and moaning about it though. Albert walked into his office and got to work on the asinine amount of paperwork he was assigned to do.

After a painfully dull four hours, Albert had finished more than three-quarters of the stack of paperwork by lunch. The remainder of his day after lunch would be a bit more interesting as he and Jill were going to go on patrol of the Downtown followed by one of the residential areas. Armed robbery and gang violence were too common in that particular neighborhood, so R.P.D. often patrolled the area.  
Albert left his office and locked it, a habit he'd formed to keep anyone from prying through his belongings. He then left the office to join the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. in the break room for lunch. Wesker retrieved his lunch from the fridge and chose to sit as far from Redfield as possible to avoid being pried for details about his personal life. Jill seemed to want to avoid the same as she sat closer to him.  
“ Avoiding Chris's interrogation today, dearheart?” Albert asked.

“ The second you walked in, he started asking why you only go on patrol with me and not anyone else. I wasn't going to just tell him why and risk exposing our relationship.” Jill whispered despite Chris's voice probably could be heard over a jet engine. 

Wesker ad Jill ate their lunch quietly until it was time for them to go on patrol. While the rest of S.T.A.R.S. Went back to the office, Jill and Albert went to get a cruiser and patrol the streets. The Residential area was oddly devoid of any of the usual criminal activity in the area.  
“Albert, it's too quiet. Maybe they've learned to not commit crimes during the times when R.P.D. Are on patrol.” Jill wondered aloud. The Captain nodded.  
“ You're probably right. Let's go Downtown.” It was then when dispatcher radioed in.  
“ What is it?” Albert answered. “ We were actually about to patrol Downtown. Jill and I will look into it.” Albert answered.  
“ What is it, Albert?”  
“ A civilian found the body of a young woman in one of the alleyways. We should be prepared because she was brutally killed.” Albert warned. Jill nodded.  
“ Albert, I need to tell you something.”  
“ Alright, what is it?”  
“ I won't be joining you on patrols for a while after today.”  
“ May I ask why?”  
“ Albert I found out a few days ago that I'm pregnant...with your child. I understand if you don't want to be with me any more.” Jill said as she looked down.  
“ Jill, dearheart. I'm not going to leave you just because you're going to have my child. I assume that you filed to switch to desk work until you go on leave did you?”  
“ I did. Which is why I won't be able to join you on patrols.”  
“ I understand and I'm not upset,” Albert assured her. He'd always wanted to have children. Of course, when he worked for Umbrella, any family he had would be at risk constantly. Albert cut ties with Umbrella after he joined the R.P.D., he still checked in with Birkin on how their research was going, but he wasn't part of the company anymore. “ Hell, I'm happy to have a kid.” 

Albert said as he parked outside of the alley. A very distraught young woman ran up to Albert and was in hysterics as both Jill and Wesker tried to figure out what she was trying to say.  
“ Miss. We'll handle this from now on.” Albert said trying to calm her down. Both Albert and Jill walked into the alley and found the victim bloody and abdomen sliced open.  
“ Oh...God!” Jill shouted as she ran back to the cruiser to request the coroner and for the Crime scene investigation team to get here. The young woman had calmed down enough to be questioned  
“ When did you find the victim?” Albert asked.  
“ I was running late to my part-time job at the donut shop, so I was taking a short cut through the alley when I saw the poor girl on the ground. I got closer to see if she was alright when I realized that she had been butchered.”  
“ Alright. The Crime Scene Investigation team will be here soon. They might ask you for further questioning.” Albert said as the investigation van pulled up. “ We need to head back to the station and let the coroner and investigators do their jobs,” Albert said as he walked Jill back to the cruiser. “ Jill, are you alright?” Albert asked when he noticed that Jill had gone silent.  
“ I just want to know what kind of person would do that to someone,” she said once they got into the cruiser.  
“ A sick motherfucker, that's who,” Albert answered bitterly as they drove towards the station. She remained quiet during the drive back worrying Albert. Albert parked the cruiser at the station and they both walked back into the S.T.A.R.S. Office.  
“ Captain, what happened on patrol? We heard that you two were called to the scene of a murder.” Chris called out once they both walked in. Wesker cleared his throat and addressed the office.

“ It's true, we were called to the scene of a brutal slaying in an ally downtown. We won't know anything else until the coroner and Crime Scene Investigation team are finished with their jobs. For now, I think we should prepare for more killings in case this is the work of a serial killer.” Albert said before returning to his office to look at the last of his paperwork. Albert decided to put it off until tomorrow. It was only a few more pages and he'd have more to do tomorrow with the murder anyway. A soft knock was heard on his door behind him. “ Yes?” Albert asked. Jill walked into Albert's office. “ Do you think we'll catch him?” she asked.  
“ Every killer leaves a trail. I'm sure we will. It's when he'll strike again is the real question. Why are you scared?” Albert smirked.  
“ Maybe.”  
“ Then, how about you spend the night at my place so you feel more safe, dearheart?” Albert offered. Jill smiled.  
“ I think that will help a lot, Albert,” Jill said as she watched Albert get his things together to go home. She went to her own desk to do the same and was finished around the same time he was. They both walked to Albert's car, a range rover and drove to Albert's apartment, which was a five minute drive with traffic.  
Jill had been here several times and it was very likely that this was where her unborn child had been conceived. 

Albert pulled into his assigned parking space and parked the car, getting out first and waiting for Jill to follow him into the complex. Albert's apartment was a larger unit on the second floor. When they'd gotten up there Albert unlocked the door and let Jill enter first before entering and closing and locking the door behind him.

Albert went into his kitchen to make dinner for the both of them as Jill watched the news. A Breaking News segment caught her eye as in the neighborhood they'd patrolled in earlier was on the news and the reporter was talking about another girl that was killed in the same way that the one they found earlier had been.  
“ Albert!” Jill called out  
“ What's going on?”  
“ They found another dead girl like the girl in the ally earlier.” Jill heard Albert swear from in the kitchen.  
“ Dammit, the bastard moves fast!” Albert's fist collided with the drywall in his display of anger.  
“ Don't hurt yourself, Albert,” Jill called out from the sofa.  
“ I didn't. Come on. I just finished making dinner.” Albert put out two plates and cutlery on the small table in the kitchen. Albert was already sitting on one side of the table his brow furrowed obviously still upset about the second victim.  
“ Are you alright?” Jill asked.  
“ We have a possible serial killer loose in Raccoon City. I don't think anyone is alright at the moment. We have no information at the moment and no clue when or where he'll strike next.” Albert said poking at the chicken breast and broccoli on his plate. All of Albert's cooking was usually simple, but Jill enjoyed it regardless.  
“ Maybe, the coroner and investigators will have more information for us tomorrow,” Jill said optimistically.  
“ I hope so,” Albert said before he actually got to eating his food, Jill's words having assured him. Once they both finished eating, Jill turned of the living room TV so they could spend the rest of the evening watching TV in Albert's bedroom before ultimately falling asleep. Albert already stripped down to his boxers by the time Jill had changed into a pair of pajamas she left in his apartment the last time she stayed over. She walked into his bedroom to find him laying in bed watching some true-crime documentary about the Zodiac killer. Jill crawled in next to him and laid with her head on his broad chest before falling asleep after a good hour.

( I'm going to leave off here for now)


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting with the press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget paperwork, press meetings are the real worst part of Wesker's job.

Chapter Two: Meeting with the press

*Albert's Apartment 5:00 A.M. The next morning*

It was still dark when Jill heard Albert's phone ring and felt him get up from bed trying his best not to disturb Jill. She heard him pick up the phone. “Hello?” he asked in a groggy voice. “ What do you mean the press found out about the victims?! Alright, I'll turn the TV on now.” Albert said as he walked back into the bedroom and turned the TV on to the local news. Jill sat up, yawned, and stretched.

“ What is it, Albert?” she asked rubbing her eyes.  
“ The press found out about the victims we found yesterday and it's already on the news. We might need to get to the station early for a press meeting.” Albert said as he threw on his uniform. Jill followed suit and changed into her own uniform. Once they were both dressed, they left the apartment, Albert taking a second to make sure it was locked and then going out to Albert's car.  
It was still dark out and the streets were practically dead with the exception of any night shift workers going home. It took very little time to get to the station when compared to rush hour traffic that would pick up in an hour or two. Once Albert pulled into the parking lot, he took a deep breath. “ Irons is going to have a shit fit when we walk in.”  
“ Why's that?”  
“ The press found out about this before we have anything back from the coroner or crime scene investigation. He's going to say that it makes him look bad” Albert sighed. He hated dealing with the sick son of a bitch known as Chief Brian Irons. Jill herself never liked being in the same room as him for long, something felt off about the Chief, the sentiment was shared by Irons' secretaries, as they usually quit only a week or two workings for him. 

Jill and Albert entered the station and gave a curt greeting to Kelsey, the receptionist before heading on their way to the S.T.A.R.S. office.  
“ Wesker!” Iron's voice called out sharply. Albert turned to see Irons standing there.  
“ Yes, Sir?” Wesker said with an edge of annoyance.  
“ I need you to speak in the press room in an hour. I want you to deal with them” Irons huffed. Albert was stoic as ever.  
“ Very well. Let's go, Jill.” Albert and Jill were about to be on their way when Irons spoke again, this time to Jill.  
“ Jill your request to be put on desk work went through. I'm surprised you'd request that. May I ask why?” he asked.  
“ Well, Chief, I recently found out that I'm pregnant,” Jill said.  
“ Oh, congratulations,” Irons said before finally leaving Albert and Jill alone.  
“ Jill, was that wise?” Albert said in a tone that Jill recognized as being full of irritation.  
“ What do you mean?”  
“ If Irons finds out that I'm the father, we could lose our jobs or worse.”  
“ Fuck, I forgot!” Jill said as she shook her head.  
“ We can worry about that later, let's just get to the office, I think the coroner and crime scene investigation should have results by now,” Albert said ushering her back to the office before Albert had to go to the press room to talk to the rabid horde of reporters and journalists. Albert and Jill walked into the office.  
“ Good morning Captain! Good morning Jill!” the other S.T.A.R.S. Members called out. Enrico Marini, the leader of the Bravo Team handed two files to Albert. “ Autopsy report came in for you about ten minutes ago, so did an update from Crime Scene investigation,” he told him.  
“ Thank you, Marini, I'll need this when I go to the press room to deal with the media,” Albert said with a bit of annoyance as dealing with the press was his least favorite part of his job. Albert looked at the clock, he still had a good twenty-five minutes until he had to be at the press room, enough time to look over the reports and have a cup of coffee. Albert put the reports n his desk and walked to the office coffee machine to pour himself a cup, thankfully someone had thought to make coffee this morning

He returned to the office with his coffee and started to read both reports. That way he could give details about what happened and how to keep the public safe. Chris had tuned a television in the office to the channel where the press meeting was going to take place in a few minutes. Albert had just enough time to enjoy his coffee until then while the rest of the office continued business as usual. Once his coffee was finished, Albert threw the Styrofoam cup into the garbage pail and left the office so he could contend with the worst part of his job, addressing the media. 

The press room was already packed in the three minutes it took for Albert to walk from the S.T.A.R.S. Office to the press room and already it was in absolute chaos. Once he walked in, all the reporters started shouting questions at him. Albert stoically walked to the podium and slammed his hand down on it making the room go dead quiet. “ One question at a time. I'll call on each of you. If I get any complaints, you'll be last.” he said into the microphone lowly and it seemed as though the room agreed as no one made so much as a peep. “ OK, I'll start with the front of the room and go in order from there.” The S.T.A.R.S. Office even went silent while watching the broadcast. Every member knew that Albert didn't stand for disorder and when he rose his voice, it was terrifying and even Jill got a bit nervous when Albert rose his voice.  
In the press room, Albert called on the first reporter.  
“ Captain, can you describe how the bodies were found?” she asked.  
“ Of course, Yesterday, my partner and I were on patrol and we were called first to an alley Downtown where the first victim was found, about forty-five minutes later, we were called to Fox Park after receiving a report about a second victim,” Albert responded before calling on the next reporter.  
“ Is it true that both women were killed in the same way and this might be the work of a serial killer?” Albert took a deep breath before answering.  
“ Both women appeared to be killed in the same manner as the autopsy report states, but we can't say for sure that this is the work of a serial killer just yet.  
“ Do you know the identities of both women yet?”

“ Yes, the first victim is 22 years old, Nancy Kaine, who worked at Toy Uncle as the store assistant manager. The second was a 19-year-old runaway by the name of Elizabeth Fulton. We have no connections between these women at the moment.” Albert looked up from the reports before a reporter in the back asked their question.

“ What do you recommend citizens do to keep themselves safe?”  
“ I believe that all citizens should avoid going into dark places, down alleys, and try to avoid being on the streets after dark. The R.P.D. plans on increasing patrols around residential areas and back streets. We will keep in touch and inform you of anything important that comes up as we continue our investigation. Thank you.” Albert concluded the press meeting and left the room as the reporters filed out eager to have gotten more information on the killings.

Albert returned to the office, ready to get through the paperwork he was unable to finish yesterday. As much as he hated desk work, press meetings were much more stressful. It was quiet in the office as everyone, even Redfield had thrown themselves into their work, once the meeting had ended. 

( Hope you enjoyed this chapter, not much happened, but I don't know a lot about criminal investigations and a press meeting seemed like something that R.P.D. Would need to do after two murders that might be the work of a serial killer.)


End file.
